


As Surely as the Sun Rises

by MoonQueen17640



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueen17640/pseuds/MoonQueen17640
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had known from the moment they first laid eyes on each other, that they would never love another. Though their all consuming love brought doubt and outrage from others, they stood by each other through it all. Now with spring in the air and beautiful sunrises in the sky, the two brothers can finally put aside their reservations and love each other the way they've always known they were destined to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Surely as the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomancy/gifts).



> *This is a prompt fill for nekomancy on Tumblr who asked: Fili asking Kili out to a town festival or holiday event. He's a bit nervous since maybe they just revealed their feelings to each other/ or have not done so yet.*
> 
> Kudos and feedback, as always, are SO UNBELIEVABLY appreciated. They make everything worth it. Enjoy :) <3

The sun rose above Ered Luin, casting hues of red and pink over the small dwarven homes. Inside of one of them, a young golden haired dwarf lay curled around his raven-haired brother, feigning sleep so as to not awaken his sibling. His blue eyes nervously panned around the dimly lit room, coming to rest on the body beside him. Kili’s long and nimble fingers were clenched in Fili’s nightshirt, hugging him close even in slumber. His hair fell over the pillow like a halo, further illuminated by the sunrise streaming in through the small window opposite their bed. He looked like a vision of masculine beauty. Fili gently leaned forward to press a kiss to his brother’s forehead, smiling lightly at the soft grunt that met his ears. Kili promptly burrowed even further into his chest, wrapping lanky arms around Fili’s torso as though even as close as they were to each other, both physically and mentally, it wasn’t close enough. Fili’s mouth quirked upwards as he remembered days earlier when with shaking hands and sweaty palms he had confessed his love for his brother, his dearest One, unable to keep the secret of his forbidden pining bottled up within him any longer. Kili had flown at him, tears streaming down his face as he clutched the flowers that Fili had nervously presented to him. Nothing had ever felt so _right._

 

The two brothers had always been extensions of the other, moving in tandem even from afar. Jokes were made when they were younger that Mahal the Maker had accidentally made two where he only intended for only one to grace the earth. The words could not be more true. As they aged, Fili and Kili heard the whispers behind their backs, fears that their brotherly bond stretched beyond that of perceived normalcy. Even those closest to them urged for them to move away from each other into separate lives. But they could not. The two could not be separated any more than they could stop breathing. They were each other’s air, the sustenance of their bodies and souls. Never one without the other.

 

To them it felt as natural as waking and sleeping to further their relationship. After Fili’s fumbling admission they had cleaved to each other more closely than before. Stolen kisses and murmured declarations of love became their currency of communication and heated whispers and searching hands behind closed doors became their greatest joy. It had been weeks of bliss, hard won and harder kept, but bliss nonetheless.

 

Fili gazed at the sleeping form draped across him, grinning fondly at his brother when Kili’s eyes blinked open and immediately fixed on him. “Morning, love,” the blond murmured gently, running his hand through Kili’s tangled yet silky locks. The brunet mumbled something sleepily, his words made incoherent by sleep. Fili simply stroked his hair, waiting patiently for his love to wake fully. After a few moments, Kili’s shining amber eyes fixed on Fili’s deep blue ones as they simultaneously leaned in for a gentle press of lips. Their bodies melded together as fluidly as if they were of the same flesh, fingers intertwined and eyes shuttering closed in deep peace. Reluctantly, Fili parted from his brother and gazed down at his beautifully kiss-stained lips, sighing quietly and rolling away from Kili’s still stationary form. Confused dark eyes tracked the elder’s movements as Fili reached on top of their dresser and produced a beautiful red rose. The younger’s eyes widened in shock and awe, fingers itching to stroke its soft petals. Fili smiled down at his brother, amused by his impatience. “Kili,” he murmured quietly, “Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the spring fair?” The way Kili’s eyes lit up in excitement and surprise were reward enough, and when the brunet leapt from the bed to enfold his brother in a tight and intimate hug, Fili couldn’t contain his radiant smile. The subsequent whispered “ _Yes,”_ was music to his ears.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the morning was spent with scrabbling kisses and hurried dressing, clothes flying around the room only to be shed again. Excitement was palpable and the two brothers stumbled through the door with bright eyes and brighter laughter, uncaring about the disapproving eyes that tracked their progress. The fair was set up a short walk away from their home, traveling salespeople had come from miles away to sell their wares and musicians made the air alight with their dancing notes. Fili watched as his brother skipped ahead of him, youthful enthusiasm shining in his brown eyes and making the blond’s heart sing. All of the pain and heartache that had kept them separate for so long seemed so insignificant now that he could look at Kili with nothing but love in his eyes and see his pure happiness. The sense of wonder that struck him every time he looked at his beautiful brother would never fade. This was a love for life, and neither would have it any other way.

 

Kili quickly grabbed his hand, pulling his brother towards the makeshift dance floor where young dwarflings were spinning around each other and laughing to the quick beat of the music. “Come dance with me, Fili,” he murmured, looking at the blond with such hope and desire that Fili couldn’t find it within himself to deny him. Together they stepped onto the floor, immediately twining around each other till no on could tell where on ended and the other began. They moved to their own beat, wrapped up in each other and not caring about what onlookers might be suspecting. After several songs together, Fili opted to watch, perching on a chair by the floor and gazing at his One with reverent eyes. As if playing to his wishes, the music picked up in pace, sending the dancers whirling around each other. Kili happily twirled around the young children, clapping his hands to the beat and smiling down at them while grabbing their hands and encouraging them to just _dance._ His arms moved fluidly around him and his legs were a blur of refined movement. Fili himself was a respectable dancer, but Kili lived the music, he felt it deep within him and poured his heart out into the motions, swaying and skipping to the notes. The sun poured down on him and the beauty of his shimmering body took Fili’s breath away. This was what he lived for, for this stunning creature in front of him. He would forever be content to bask in Kili’s irresistible glow, watching happily from the sidelines as his love stole the spotlight. The brunet’s natural charisma was undeniable and he seemed to exude it in his dancing. He looked so _right_ on that floor.

 

All too soon for Fili’s liking, Kili plopped down next to him, exhausted but alight with energy and exuberance. Fili couldn’t keep his delight to himself, and in a sudden rush of passion and adoration he pressed his lips to his brother’s, ignoring the gasps around them. Kili’s face showed a mixture of love and confusion, both emotions warring for space on his beautiful features. “What was that for?” he asked quietly, gazing breathlessly at Fili. The blond smiled, reaching forward to stroke his stubble-lined cheek softly, “For you being you,” he replied, before leaning in for another gentle kiss full of promise and affection and unyielding devotion. They would be all right. As surely as the sun rose in the east and set in the west, they would be all right. 


End file.
